1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3 dimensional (3D) graphics pipeline, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and method of more efficiently performing stream processing when multimedia data is processed based on a processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of part of a 3 dimensional (3D) graphics pipeline according to conventional technology, which can selectively include a model-view transform unit 100, a clipping unit 120, a viewpoint mapping unit 130, a lighting unit 105, and a back-face culling unit 110.
The model-view transform unit 100 transforms vertex data into a 3D viewing coordinate system, and the lighting unit 105 applies light and reflectance to the viewing system. The back-face culling unit 110 performs back-face culling. The clipping unit 120 removes in units of triangles, vertex data that is not seen in a view volume. The viewpoint mapping unit 130 performs viewpoint transform.
When vertex data is processed, this conventional 3D graphics pipeline processes vertex data processes vertex data for each element according to a pipeline fashion. However, when each element of this conventional 3D graphics pipeline is implemented in a processor, it is relatively inefficient compared to a loop fashion in which vertex data is collected in units of batches and processed repeatedly.
Also, if it is assumed that a batch constructor unit 400 which arranges vertex data in units of batches in advance like a 3D graphics pipeline as illustrated in FIG. 4 is additionally disposed before processing data in the 3D graphics pipeline illustrated in FIG. 1 and each element processes vertex data in units of batches in the loop fashion, random memory accesses that occur simultaneously in many places are excessively required, thereby considerably delaying processing and increasing a processing time.